


Kinks & Fetishes

by bisous_chaton



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, R18, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/pseuds/bisous_chaton
Summary: Daniel and Jihoon live together.But what people do not know is how their sex life goes.It is kept extremely private. Not even their friends know how they release all the tension that builds up in their bodies. Even their neighbours cannot hear anything from their unit if they do the do.





	Kinks & Fetishes

Daniel and Jihoon live together. They decided to take their relationship a notch higher a few years back and their friends has been nagging them to just get married already because they are really ready for a life commitment. But they would just brush it off like it's a normal thing already.

 

Everyone sees them as a happy and content couple. Daniel being the joyful and outgoing person that he is. His contagious bright and radiating eye smile, just like the smile plastered on his face every day. People around him gets their mood uplifted when they see him. It's like he is a human sunshine who makes the world a better place to live in. Jihoon, on the contrary looks calm and reserved. People are often intimidated by him because of the usual stoic expression he sports, but, they are always taken aback whenever he smiles radiantly. People coo at him because his cheeks would puff out when he smiles.

But what they do not know is how their sex life goes.

It is kept extremely private. Not even their friends know how they release all the tension that builds up in their bodies. Even their neighbours cannot hear anything from their unit if they do the do.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was Friday night and Jihoon has been home early from his work. He decided to whip up some ingredients for dinner because his boyfriend Daniel is going to be home in a few hours.

While he is busy setting up the table, he heard the lock of their door click. Signaling that his boyfriend has arrived from work. They live a modest life despite owning their own businesses because they do not need all the finer things in life when they've got each other.

"Baby?" Daniel called out.

"In the kitchen, babe!" he half shouted.

Daniel peeked at the scene and cooed because his boyfriend is wearing a pastel pink apron with light blue bunny patches. "Hey." he muttered as he approaches his boyfriend to give him a soft kiss on the cheeks and lips.

Jihoon noticed that his boyfriend is holding a paper bag. A paper bag which he became all too familiar with over the years of living together with Daniel.

The elder smirked as he sees Jihoon eyeing the paper bag. "I have a surprise for you after dinner." he whispered into the younger's ears. "I'm gonna go and change into a more comfortable clothes, okay?" he informed the other.

"Okay, be quick! I'm almost done here." the other says.

Daniel got back a few minutes after he left the kitchen. They started eating their dinner while talking about how their day went. How the performance of their employees were for this day. They also talked about the deals they've got from investors who want to help expand the horizon of their businesses.

After they were done with everything, Daniel grabbed Jihoon forcefully and dragged him to their bedroom. Jihoon whimpered at the aggressive of his boyfriend and this turned on Daniel so much but his dick has to wait. He wants to do something tonight other than fuck his boyfriend relentlessly.

_Bedroom._

They both had their bedroom redone to keep out everything outside. They paid huge amount of money for their bedroom to be soundproof. That's also the reason why their neighbours cannot hear them going at it every Friday night. No one knows that they are both animals in bed. Mainly because Daniel is a kinky boyfriend and has a lot of fetishes.

 

 

Jihoon stood in front of their bed with wide eyes. _So he wants to roleplay today,_ he thinks. In front of him is a set of clothes with thigh strap. And... is that a vibrator he sees? _Is that a lacy lingerie?_ he thinks. He looks up at his boyfriend to see him smiling widely. "I want you to wear that." he said while chuckling darkly. "And put in the vibrator," he said as his expression turned dark making the younger submit to him.

The younger went to the bathroom in their room, he slipped out of his sweatpants and pullover. He removed his boxer brief and put the vibrator inside his puckering entrance. After putting it in, he slipped in the lace underwear that Daniel had gotten for him. He eyed the pencil skirt hanging by the door as he puts on the thigh strap, it looks extremely tight for his legs. But the dress shirt that the elder got for him was a sheer dress shirt. It's no wonder if Daniel would be staring intensely at his sensitive nipples. He put those on in order, tucking the dress shirt in the skirt he was wearing. It took him sometime to finish changing into the office lady look.

He got out of their comfort room, only to find his boyfriend sitting on a chair wearing a black suit. He noticed something in his hands, it looks like a remote. Jihoon studies the object but decided to speak his thoughts out loud. "What is that?" he asked. Daniel raised the remote-looking device, "this?" he said as he motions to press it as he smirks and chuckles darkly. Suddenly, Jihoon crumbled down on the carpeted floor. Trembling and shaking profusely.  _So it's the remote for the vibrator,_ he realises as a moan escapes his lips. He began biting hard on his red lips until it turned a shade darker.

"Hoonie, get up and stand in front of me" Daniel commanded.

"H-how am I s-supposed to stand u-aah." he struggled forming coherent words.

"Is that how you talk to your master, huh?" the other's voice dropped octaves lower, full of authority, making the younger succumb to his master.

"N-no, m-master" he answered as he struggled to walk towards the other.

Daniel turned up the power level of the vibrator and he smiles smugly as he sees his boyfriend having a hard time standing up. The younger is doing his best to not moan so that the other would not have the satisfactory of being in total control. "Get down on your knees," Jihoon shuddered at the dominating demeanour of Daniel. "Let's see what that pretty little mouth can do, shall we? Remove my pants using your mouth only." he command, the younger obliged to not upset his master. He placed his mouth on the hook of Daniel's slacks, biting on the edge of the cloth, trying to unhook it so the slacks would just slide down. After trying to remove it for a few minutes, he succeeded causing the taller to pet his head. "Very good, baby." he praised his boyfriend who still looked uneasy because of the vibrator but he tried his best to smile. Jihoon loved being praised by his boyfriend so he did his best every time they go at it.

The taller turned the vibrator off and Jihoon panted hard as he tries to catch his breath.

"Now remove my underwear," he told the younger. Jihoon pulls the underwear down using his mouth again. Daniel was watching him intently, his dick twitches whenever the younger's lips move. Daniel's dick springs free and he moans a little as it hit Jihoon's face. "Now, suck." the younger took him in his mouth. He released a breath that he's been holding as he feels a warm sensation down south. After what seemed like 10 minutes, Daniel pulls out his member out of the other's mouth.

"Stand up and remove your dress shirt."

"Yes, master." Jihoon obliged and Daniel took a seat.

"Now, pull up your skirt and lie down on the bed." the younger did as told. Daniel was watching him, biting his lips as the situation gets hotter. He sees Jihoon's milky thick thighs and the thigh strap made him look so much hotter than he is. His breath hitched and his member twitched. As Jihoon lies down on the bed, he looks at Daniel, as he spreads his legs. He knows what the elder wants. He began palming his erect member, biting and licking his lips. Moaning, panting, whimpering, and shuddering as he runs his free hand down his body to play his balls. Jihoon's moans and whimpers are music to Daniel's ears. He turned the vibrator again and this caused Jihoon to moan a little louder. It keeps getting louder until it turned into a breathy moan. Daniel was not touching himself, he savours the moment as he watches his boyfriend pleasure himself while the vibrator is on. When he can't take it anymore, he ripped off his suit and went to the younger.

Jihoon sees his boyfriend lose control of himself again because of the little play he gave his boyfriend. He smirks as he feels the elder kneel down in front of him. He wasn't budging when the other tried to remove his hands on his dick.

"Let master suck you, Jihoon," he said, it sounded a beg of plead to Jihoon so he let's him have his way.

Daniel pushed up the lingerie to free Jihoon's dick and began bobbing his head up and down. Pressing the younger's thighs and clawing on it a little, making him moan and whimper due to the combined pleasure coming from the vibrator and Daniel sucking him off.

Jihoon whined when the elder released his member.

Daniel turned off the vibrator and took it out of his boyfriend.

Seeing Jihoon in a thigh strap and lacy lingerie was Daniel's dream and now it became a reality he grabbed his phone and took pictures of the younger lying down on the bed. Head tilted a little, mouth slightly open, one hand hanging at the edge of the bed, the other one on his stomach, and legs spread wide open. It took a lot of his willpower to not wreck the younger right then and there. He took a number of pictures before deciding to pull up the younger to kiss him.

At first the kiss soft and chaste, but after a while it turned into a needy and sloppy kiss. Daniel demanded for entrance, when the younger wasn't giving in, he bites his lower lip which cause Jihoon to open his mouth. This gave the elder the opportunity to explore the other's wet cavern. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, neither of them backing down. But Daniel won. He sucks hard the other's tongue, causing him to tap his arms. They broke their kiss and catches their breath.

Jihoon lay flat on his stomach before raising his hips up, head tilting to look at Daniel, "m-master please." he panted, eyes dilating as he released his breath.

"What does my Jihoonie want huh?" he asks as he pulls down the lingerie, revealing the younger pink hole.

"W-want you i-inside me. W-want you to f-fuck me so hard, m-master. P-please" he begged desperately. Daniel loves it when Jihoon begs like this. It makes him look so much hotter than he actually is. He wastes no time eating the younger's ass. The other moans as he feels a wet muscle invade his puckering hole. Daniel swirls his tongue inside of Jihoon, tasting him like he had never tasted him before. Daniel flipped him over, "I want to see that pretty face while I fuck you." he said as slide his dick inside the younger with one swift movement. The taller groaned as the walls of Jihoon's hole tightens around his member. The other holds his breath as he feels the size of his boyfriend, he felt like every air in his lungs in rushing out thru his nostrils. Jihoon moaned when Daniel started fucking him in an animalistic pace. Thrusting in and out hard that their bed started creaking. Jihoon felt his boyfriend grab his dick, when he looks at the hand on his member, he sees the other put on cock ring and plug on him.  _S-shit, he's not g-gonna let me cum,_ he worried for his own sanity. Daniel smirks at him when he sees the latter watching him put the cock ring on his dick.

"Shit baby, you're so tight," he increased his speed and began pumping the younger's dick.

Daniel picked up Jihoon without pulling out his dick. He walked towards the wall and pinned the other against it as he fucks him hard fast. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, you feel so good and warm baby." he said as he bites down on Jihoon's neck and clavicles. Leaving love bites at the expanse of the other's skin. Jihoon could do nothing but moan, scream, and whimper. Urging Daniel to do better because the reward is extremely satisfying to his ears. When Daniel got tired carrying Jihoon, he put the latter down and made him face the wall before inserting his dick inside the younger again. Both of Jihoon's hands were on the wall for support as the elder thrust into him again with an incredible and unrelenting speed. Daniel grabs the younger's face so that he could kiss him. "M-master," he began talking in between moans. "Yes, baby?" the other replies, clearly out of breath. "W-window." the younger added and Daniel understood what his boyfriend meant.

They began walking to their floor-to-ceiling sized window which curtains' are open and people at their level could see them having sex without Daniel having to pull out his dick.

Jihoon was pressed up against the window.

Daniel grabbed his hair and tilted his head sideways so he could bite on the crook of his neck. This caused electricity to surge thru Jihoon's body.

"M-more," he demand.

"What did I tell you to call me?" the elder sounding more intimidating than before.

"I want m-more, M-master." Jihoon pleaded for another mark. Daniel obliged and placed a number of marks across the other's neck.

A few more hard thrusts and Daniel feels his climax coming to a close. He grabbed Jihoon's dick and started pumping it as hard as his thrusts.

Daniel carried Jihoon to the bed and laid him flat on his back. He retrieved something from their nightstand. Jihoon could not decipher what that was because he can't focus on it while his climax is coming to a close but he cannot release because of the cock ring Daniel had put on him.

Soon enough, Daniel thrusts into him long and hard, riding out his orgasm as he release all of his cum inside Jihoon. Filling him with the love juice that he had not released in a week. When his dick softened, he pulled it out and put a butt plug on Jihoon to avoid his cum from oozing out. "Let is stay there until tomorrow then I will clean you tomorrow." he announced as he kissed his boyfriend.

Daniel could see the uneasiness on Jihoon's face.

Jihoon losing his sanity as each second pass by. "M-master," he whined.

"P-please. The c-cock ring." he begged for his release.

"You've been such a good boy, baby." he patted the younger's hair then proceeded to remove the cock ring.

The younger moans and sighs as his cum oozes out of his external orifice.

Daniel carried Jihoon and both of them took a shower to clean off the dried cum on their thighs, they were also sticky from the sweat they excreted.

Once they were done showering, they slipped in to their pajamas and went to sleep.

Daniel touched Jihoon's hole to check if the plug was still there, and it was.

He sighed.

He's happy.

He's contented.

With Jihoon beside him forever, everything is better.

Tomorrow, he's gonna ask for Jihoon his right hand and pop the question.

"I love you, baby." Daniel said to an already asleep Jihoon as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
